1. Field
Embodiments relate to an apparatus for bonding semiconductor chips (hereinafter, referred to as a semiconductor chip bonding apparatus), and more particularly, to a semiconductor chip bonding apparatus, which includes a correction device configured to correct a bonding position of a semiconductor chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
To achieve low power consumption and high driving speed, a semiconductor chip bonding process for bonding semiconductor chips or semiconductor packages has been changed from a contact connection method using a wire bonding process into a connection method using through-silicon vias (TSVs). The connection method using TSVs includes a flip-chip bonding process of bringing bumps into direct contact with pads.